


Escape

by Hernicyt, the_weska



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hernicyt/pseuds/Hernicyt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weska/pseuds/the_weska
Summary: Scout wanders around the city at night, re-thinking his purpose in Teufort. While riding one of the desert roads, he stumbles upon a place he never knew before. A mysterious club called "The Escape". Will he go in..?
Relationships: RED Scout/RED Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Teufort was his worst nightmare.  
He hated working there, in the heat and dust of the desert. At first, when he enrolled in the weapon testing program, he was excited about getting away from home, changing the scenery, and making good money for the things he thought he wouldn't mind doing. But relatively early into starting the job, he began feeling miserable. He was the youngest of all the mercenaries - and also the one, that was being taken the least seriously. Not counting the mysterious, last member of their team, a fella (or gal) in a gas-proof mask, whose infantile behavior bordered with psychotic killing sprees during their battles. For the simple peace, they just got along with his… quirks, if you may say so. Nonetheless, Scout’s constant need for validation from his older, more experienced teammates, led to a feeling he never really experienced before... the feeling of rejection. Yeah, he did grow up in a weird family in Boston, and without a dad, so you might think - he’ll be fine! He has to be hardened enough to not pay attention to jokes and taunts. But the truth was far from that assumption. The stupid, never-ending jokes about his virginity and big ego didn't help either. With each day staying in the base became less bearable and his frustration pushed him even to consider changing his job. But even with his temper, he knew that getting out of a business like that wasn't easy. Their contracts were binding for at least the next three years, and after that… probably three more. He also knew that the job was well-paid, well enough to help his Ma’ and save some money for after he really quits. To make a good living for himself, as everyone always told him.  
So, no matter how many times he wanted to run away, he stayed. And, not finding any understanding in the base, he started getting out of there any time he could. He trained. He jogged. He was driving around in the jiggered car his older brother gave him when he was leaving for the contract. “Take good care of her. You’ll never know where she’ll take ya next!” he always said, patting the old car’s hood.  
On one of his usual night drives, with music blasting from the radio harder than ever before, he spotted something. On the outskirts of Teufort, in a valley... there was a bright neon sign. He never saw it before, even though he picked this route quite often. Was he that careless about his surroundings? Scout thought back to his previous drives. He was either preoccupied with picking the perfect song for the trip, eating a gas station hot dog or a burger (for 99 cents each), or looking through the window, at the starry sky. But never once has he glanced towards the valley. So, thinking of it as an adventure of some sort, he took the nearest turn and started riding towards it.  
It was not a usual view in Teufort. The place was small, away from everything and everyone. What could have a chance to exist in such an arsehole?  
He stopped the car and got out. The neon said "The Escape".  
… A night club.  
There were already some cars parked around the building. At first, Scout wanted to go back to his vehicle and drive off into the distance. It wasn't a place for him, at least he thought so. He never was in a club like this... What would his Ma’ say? No, he couldn’t go in. He heard stories about bad things happening inside places like this.  
… But he turned around once again, just as he was about to open the driver’s door. He was an adult after all. A mercenary! … A lonely guy, having nothing better to do at night than drive around the same old desert each night. … A confused guy, who just wanted to.. change something in his routine. Distant from his previous life. Maybe going in was not a bad idea after all..? Not that it would change anything, but what else could he do instead? He could get in and check out something new and exciting, something only he knew about, or go back to his room… and to the team.  
He walked towards the club with hands curled to fists. What could he possibly lose, by going in?  
He pushed the doors and entered, feeling a knot of nervousness forming in his stomach. Everything inside was glowing in a soft, pink light, dimmed by smoke coming from special machines near the main stage. He heard a familiar tune in the speakers, accompanied by a manly cheer from around the corner. He noticed a heavy, sweet smell of perfume, hovering in the air around him. He looked over to the side and saw a long bar, with a young bartender behind it, cleaning some glasses and looking up from time to time. He had his hair put up in a ponytail and glasses, a bit crooked to the side. Scout quickly shook his embarrassment off. It would be weird if he just came, bought nothing, and went away. Like a horny teen looking for cheap thrills. No, no. He wasn’t like that. He was just… curious. Still feeling a bit uneasy, though, he went to the bar.  
The bartender smiled at him. No expected judgment in his eyes.  
\- Hi there, stranger. What are we drinking tonight? - he said, putting the freshly cleaned glasses in a neat row.  
\- Uuh... - Scout looked at the menu hanging above an impressive liquor collection. He was lost in the fancy names and colorful mixes, he knew maybe like three names off the list, not to mention the contents. - What do ya recommend?  
\- Depends... are you sourer, or sweeter, hm? We need to balance that - the man smirked at him. Scout knew that kind of a smirk and instantly felt a burning sensation creeping up to his cheeks. It was the same smirk he used when he was trying to pick up girls…  
\- A-ah guess... Sour's fine. - yeah. It was definitely that smile. But it rarely worked when HE was the one using it on someone, and he was pretty sure that no one has ever given one to him. And this guy's relaxed pose made him feel his own tension even more.  
\- Ah... so a man of higher culture - he took out a glass for the desired drink - First time in a nightclub? - he looked at him from above the thin frames of his rectangle glasses.  
\- What? No-- ... Okay, yes. - Jeremy looked around quickly - ... Is it really that obvious? - he felt denounced. He should’ve gotten back to the car when he still had a chance.  
\- Nobody orders a sour for himself, here it's a dancer's drink - but the man winked at him and smiled slightly - Relax, you're in a safe place.  
Scout didn’t know why or how, but this phrase, accompanied by the welcoming expression on this man’s face, really eased some of his nerves.  
\- Yeah... Guess you're right. - he finally sat down and leaned on the bar casually. He took a quick glance at the stage, where somebody was dancing already. He tried to look cool and relaxed but still felt a little out of place. - ... I came here by a total accident, ya know.  
\- Aren't accidents the best way to try new things? - with cat-like grace, the bartender started making him a drink. His moves were like a choreographed dance, with a certain lightness in them. Like he was doing it since birth. Scout was full of admiration for him. He didn’t even say a word, he just observed and smiled to himself, probably not even being aware of it.  
\- ... Y-yeah, you're right - it was… he couldn't find any other word than "cool". Simply cool. He wanted to see more of what this place had to offer. Somehow, it now became a little less scary than he thought it to be.  
The bartender handed him his glass.  
-The first one on the house. To break the ice - he leaned forward and put his elbows on the bar. Scout saw a reflection of a nearby neon in the man's glasses... and his face, slightly blushed, looking straight at him.  
\- … - he swallowed, a little too loudly in his opinion - T-thanks... - was that what he looked like when he hit on girls? It was… intense. - S-so, uh... You said you have dancers. Pole dancers.  
\- We do - he said, looking at the stage - There's a performance coming up in a few minutes. Will you stay? The girls prepared something really special tonight.  
\- ...It's the best thing ah can do tonight, so... Sure - he sipped on his drink. He has never seen a pole performance before. He wanted to, of course, but never had the chance.  
\- You'll love it. I recommend getting closer to the stage... even though I enjoy your company here much better - he casually went back to cleaning the glasses. Like a fox, moving around his favorite hunting spot. And, maybe Scout took that comment a bit too seriously, but he went closer to the stage... Hoping that nobody would pay any attention to his presence.  
There were many tables around the stage. All of them looked kinda fancy, with soft velvet cloths over them and little lamps with soft light in the middle. He picked one and sat there, watching the stage with curious eyes.  
And then, the lights dimmed. The floor became covered with mysterious smoke, and the stage became red on the right, blue on the left, and purple in the middle. It looked professional, for sure. Scout smiled at the irony of chosen colors, though.  
The lights turned off just for a few seconds, and while they came back on, the music started playing. It was heavy. Dark, almost. From the smoke, now creeping up the stage, came out two girls, one all in blue and the other all in red, standing in their opposite lights. They both had short, colored hair, matching their outfits. In this setting both looked out of this planet, glistening with sweat and glitter, and their skimpy outfits revealing not enough, and too much at the same time.  
Scout gulped, being hit with their looks so suddenly. He thought they danced alone…  
\- Damn ... - he muttered softly under his breath. But he wondered, at the same time, why the third pole, the one in the middle, purple, was empty. They had the red girl, the blue girl, so why not a purple girl, too? Or maybe she would join them later? They started dancing. Men cheered for them, showing their praise by showering them in green bills. But Scout noticed that the girls were... Above that. They were above the thirsty looks, the lonely hands of men gathered around the stage. They danced and spun around with the poles like two angels that wanted to fly, but something was keeping them here. It was nothing like he imagined. He didn’t know if this was common or if this was just that specific performance… but he grinned widely, full of admiration for the girls. He couldn’t look away from their beautiful, half-naked bodies. And he felt a blush on his cheeks, quite common in places like this.  
But his eyes kept wandering to the free pole in the middle now and then. If there were only two dancers... The third one should be filled too, and this was… maybe not bothering him, but making him wiggle a bit in his seat. He squeezed his shirt gently. He desperately wanted to see the last dancer. He didn't even know if there was one, but this beautiful picture felt so empty, he wanted to... Fill it. Make it whole somehow.  
But nobody came out. No purple dancer showed up to the stage, the pole was left empty, estranged in the middle of the performance. Instead, both girls went down from the stage, to walk freely between the seats.  
Scout really tried to catch some eye contact with one of them, and finally, he managed to meet the red-haired one's eyes. He didn't even know why he wanted this. He had so many questions for them. ...And to himself. And about the place. The dances. The lonely pole in the middle of the stage.  
He took a sip of his drink, only to find out that all that was left was melted ice and a piece of lemon. Just great.  
The girl smiled softly and came closer to him. She wasn't the type he expected from a pole dancer - she was rather short and not skinny at all.. but she had some unmistakable grace in her moves. And a great, red costume that was doing her justice. She leaned to him, very close, so close, that they were almost touching noses. Scout could sense her rose perfume.  
\- ... We match - he looked down at his bright, red T-shirt, which he didn’t change before leaving the base. And now, he was glad that he didn’t.  
\- H-heh... We are - he felt his cheeks go redder than before. - You...you're amazing. You make such a show... - He couldn't come up with any pick-up line. He wasn't planning on finding a girl that night anyways. And this all situation, him sitting there, in a night club, it was all happening so fast... But he was full of admiration for their skills. It took great flexibility and condition to dance like they did just a second ago.  
She pulled him closer to the table by his dog tags and stepped back, maintaining their distance.  
\- Thank you..? - Her voice suggested that he should give her his name. And he was so flustered, he just couldn’t say no.  
\- J-Jeremy… - he tried to stare up at her. She was so confident. So powerful. So cool...  
\- Jeremy... - She let the tags fall freely on his chest again. - Cute. I'm Dawn - she walked over to his side of the table, running fingers through his arms and neck while making a little circle around him. The sound of her high heels was loud enough to pierce through the music.  
\- N-nice name - "What are ya doin', stop stutterin'!" he thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves. It was safe to say he was completely overwhelmed by Dawn paying him so much attention. - I-I, um... I've never seen pole dancing before, ya know? Like, the real deal, live and everythin’... - ..."Why did I say that."  
\- So we were your first performance... - she leaned in to whisper to his ear - I hope you'll like our next one, too. - She stood up and smiled... A bit softer than before. It made Scout relax a bit, he finally felt the tension going away. And he smiled back at her, so pure and happy, that she started wondering what such a sweetheart was even doing at a nightclub.  
\- I will for sure!  
She started walking again, returning to the stage. The other dancer caught up with her and they finished the performance, both dangling heads down to the floor, spreading their arms, and smiling widely at the audience. And Scout smiled right back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout fell in love with the Escape. It was his safe place, his oasis, somewhere he could go and forget about the world outside. He made friends there. He felt comfortable. But this night's performance leaves him in shock... and in question.

He started coming back to the club.  
His aimless drives at night ended, being replaced by frequent visits at the Escape. That club… it was something else. Whenever he came through the front door and found himself surrounded by the sweet, a bit heavy atmosphere of the night, he felt calmer. It was a place that only he knew existed. At least he thought so - for the three weeks that he was coming here, no one he knew showed up even once. The more, he doubted that the other mercs even knew about his nightly trips out of the base. And it was better that way.  
It was fascinating, watching the girls dance. It took some great skill to be able to do it so smoothly. And some great core training, too. Some of the figures they were making in the high-heeled boots literally blew his mind. He always made sure to sit close enough to the stage so he could observe them and study their movements. It wasn’t just lust, although he couldn’t say that watching the performances didn’t have any effect on him. Jeremy constantly caught himself blushing and a bit flustered. Not that he was the only one.  
This night wasn’t any different in the beginning. He parked his car in the front parking lot and went inside, heading straight to the bar. He started wearing his casual clothes more often, to fully distance these trips from his life at the base. The nights were his and he wanted it to stay that way.  
\- Jeremy! New shirt? - Sam looked up at him from his phone and smiled. They became friends rather quickly. It was impossible not to when Sam had such a welcoming aura around him. Scout learned that the man was the owner of this bar. The Escape was the apple of his eye, something he had always dreamed of. And, as everyone could see, he managed it very well. Aside from a few kick-outs of drunk guests, the place felt safe enough, both for the guests and for the dancers. That’s what Scout loved the most about it.  
\- Nah, this old rag? - he smiled widely. It was his favorite button-down with short sleeves in blue navy color. He hasn't had the chance to wear it in the base, due to the conflict of, well, colors. But here? There were no battlefield rules applied here. So he dug the shirt up from the back of his closet and put it on after it sat there for half a year.  
\- If all your old rags look like this… - he shook his head lightly and came up to the counter. - Whatcha’ drinking tonight, stranger?  
Scout looked up at the board. He tried nearly all of the drinks Sam had to offer. Most of them were to his liking, but he didn’t really fancy anything other than the sweet ones. Sam always put together out-of-menu options for his favorite sugar addict though.  
\- You know what, I think it’s time to try the most obvious choice. - Jeremy smirked and sat down by the bar. - I haven’t had your Sex on the Beach yet.  
\- A timeless classic - Sam grinned. - Are you staying for a long tonight?  
\- How could I not? I’m lookin’ fresh as hell man - he put his chin on an opened palm and observed Sam’s hands working on the drink. - Would be a shame to let it go to waste.  
\- Trying your luck tonight? - the bartender laughed.  
\- Who knows? It could be the day! … Night.  
\- Yet you still won’t give me your number - he tilted his head. There was that flirty smile again. It made Scout adorably nervous every time.  
\- Oh come on, man… - he mumbled, trying his best not to turn red. But it was… normal, right?  
\- I know, I know… But you’re breaking my heart, sugar - he gave him his drink. - If I were you, I’d hurry to take a seat, tonight’s gonna be packed.  
\- Why so?  
\- You’ll see - Sam winked at him and looked over at the stage.  
Jeremy paid for the drink and found his spot. It was more crowded than usual, he had to admit that. While he was looking around, scanning the room, he noticed some women in the audience… He didn’t know chicks were into that stuff too. But he could understand - girls were pretty and hot, who wouldn’t want to look at them dancing? Or maybe they were just as fascinated as he was…  
He also spotted the dancers from his first night at the Escape - Dawn, and Tara - going around the tables in waitress outfits. Honestly, it was the first time he saw them somewhere other than on the stage, and it made him even more curious. The girls were also glancing at the stage from time to time, giggling when they passed each other by. It must have been something really special if even they were so excited about it.  
The lights were turquoise tonight. Maybe it was a themed night, something like that? With sea? Water? He was trying to guess, and while he was cracking the mystery, he heard music starting. He immediately recognized it and smiled widely. “Take It Off”, by Kesha... It was one of the songs that he listened to while jogging because it was so catchy and energetic he just couldn’t stay in place. He often picked her songs, although he’d never admit it to anyone. But here - as always - no outside rules applied.  
Everyone was chatting around and gasped in unison when the stage lights became brighter. The stage was covered in thick smoke, making it look even more mysterious. Scout was sitting at the edge of his chair, waiting to see the new girl come on the stage and dance to this song he loved so much. He was tapping his fingers on the glass to the rhythm. When the smoke dropped, he could start making out the outline of someone standing next to the pole. But the person was… quite big for a girl…  
Jeremy squinted, thinking he was just imagining things. But with each second the smoke thinned and he could see the dancer more clearly. The first thing that caught his eyes was that the person was braless. And… and a man.  
The boy could feel his chest tighten. A male dancer? Here? I-it wasn’t a gay bar or anything… So how…  
He looked around, wanting to catch the reactions of other people. … And nobody seemed to mind. The more, they cheered for him - both men and women. The dancer looked confident and flirty, just like the girls that were dancing there for all this time. Scout was sitting straight like he was struck by lightning and couldn’t move. The dancer was scanning the room and met his gaze… for a brief moment, he stared in his direction. And smirked.  
Again, Jeremy felt the familiar heat crawling up his neck to his cheeks. He also felt a weird… thing in his stomach. Something like butterflies, but.. stronger. A knot, maybe. Yet, with all the nervousness, he couldn’t turn his eyes away, when the man started dancing. His movements were no worse than the other dancers’, and he added new figures which Scout has never seen before. When he was sitting like that, watching him, letting the ice in his drink melt, he noticed that the dancer couldn’t be much older than him. If not younger.  
He swallowed and only now he felt how dry his throat was. He took a big sip of his drink and could almost feel the sugar sticking to his tongue. When he looked back up at the stage again, he noticed something else about the dancer. He took the pole in the middle. The one Jeremy wanted to fill so badly on the first night. And now, there it was… finally in use. Good use. By an absolutely (and Scout couldn’t believe he was really thinking this) stunning man. The poses he did showed his well-shaped muscles, but his moves were still fluent, full of grace and lightness as if all of this wasn’t tiring him at all. And, while the boy’s thoughts were circling around the fact that he was, in fact, watching a guy dancing on a pole, a question found a way into his mind. A question that soon took over his brain.  
Was he able to do the same?  
He considered himself sporty. He had to be, after all. They had a similar posture and were around each other’s age… Could he really do it? He glanced at the audience once again. Everyone was mesmerized by the performance, they really liked it! And they didn’t seem to care that it was a guy dancing. Nobody was booing or leaving. It was just so… normal here.  
\- Anything else for you, Jeremy? - Dawn took him a bit by surprise. He didn’t even notice how quickly he finished his drink.  
\- Uuh… One more Sex on the Beach, please - when she nodded and wanted to walk away, however, he grabbed her hand. It was an impulse, he didn’t mint to scare her or anything. - W-wait! Uh... Sorry - he let her hand go. - I just wanted to ask about one thing...  
\- ...Sure, what is it darling? - she smiled at him and leaned in to listen closely. She knew the boy briefly, but he didn’t seem like the threatening type. Far from it. Farthest, actually.  
\- Do you, uhm... Do you have many dancers? I mean... Men - he sounded almost as confused as to when she met him, but now she could hear a hint of pure fascination in his voice. He turned red when he asked her this.  
\- No... There aren't many boys who do that, you see - she smiled. - But we want to hire some more. Quill's our first... - Dawn looked up at the stage and smiled. - ... Why, you're interested? - The girl returned to him with a curious, excited gaze. Scout froze. The sense of her question was getting to him slowly and he was calculating all “yeses” and “noes”.  
\- I... ... I can't dance, - he begun, looking somewhere to the side - but I'm quite sporty, so… As long as I can... Learn with ya'll - he returned to her, looking rather… puzzled. He didn’t expect anything, he was just.. curious.  
\- Go talk with Sam. And... If you really, really want to see how's it done, stay after hours - she tousled his hair lightly. She acted.. weirdly pleased. Or excited. Jeremy didn’t trust his judgment at that moment. - I knew you're something else, sunny.  
Absolutely stunned by what had just happened, he answered, but he didn’t know if he said it to her, or to himself.  
\- Wish I believed that too…  
\- Enjoy the performance - she playfully pinched his cheek and went to the bar. She immediately told Sam about the conversation she just had, and he seemed equally excited.  
And Jeremy, well… Jeremy enjoyed the show. The tension was slowly going away, making room for determination. Why the hell shouldn’t he at least try? It’s not like he was doing something bad. On the contrary… every dancer he saw looked quite happy. Every dancer he talked to seemed content with their job. So.. why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world, here we come with the next chapter!  
> How are you liking the story so far? If you miss the other mercs, don't worry, next time we'll finally see some of them :3  
> And yeah, Scout is a bih Kesha stan. Fight me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy begins his first training session at The Escape. Is it what he was hoping for?

Right after the performance, he went straight to the bar. He was excited, and it was hard to stay in his seat after he talked to Dawn. Was he really going to do it? It seemed crazy…  
\- Hey, Sam? - the boy sat down across the bartender.  
\- Hey there, beautiful - he grinned, already knowing where the talk was going. - What’s up?  
\- Dawn told me you're searchin’ for new dancers. - he felt a little thrill when he was saying this. The next question was already trying to escape his lips.  
-Well, well, well - Sam leaned to him, resting his arm on the flat surface of the bar- I'll be damned. You want to dance with us?  
\- I'm... Thinkin' about it. You think I'd be good enough? - he looked over at the stage. He didn’t know if he was asking him, or himself that last question anymore.  
Sam looked Jeremy up and down. He already knew what he was going to say.  
\- You have a charm, I'm not gonna lie - he smiled and looked the same way as the boy - Got inspired, huh? Shame that the boys are coming home early tonight. You don't mind getting coached by the girls though, do ya? - He observed as Scout slowly turned his head back to him with the largest smile his lips could hold. There was a spark in his eye, a spark he knew well. He saw it many times in other dancer’s eyes.  
\- Not at all! - He exclaimed, almost throwing his hands in the air. - Dawn was the first one to talk to me... I mean, just after you. So... I'm waitin' for the closing, I guess?  
\- We'll see if you got the spirit, then. Although you’re already radiating with enthusiasm, if you keep it up, I’ll start using you as a disco ball. Scout groaned.  
\- Hope I won't die after all these drinks - he laid face down on the bar. - Fallin' wouldn't be a good start...  
\- You won't, trust me. You still have a few hours to sober up.  
The boy thought for a moment, getting up from the agonizing position. Sam was right, he didn’t drink THAT much… And, frankly, he always sobered up quickly. In a moment of boldness, he asked;  
\- Promise you won't give me any more drinks? - and he winked at Sam. The bartender was caught off-guard by this since it was the first time Jeremy actually… flirted? Kinda. He smiled even more than he was smiling before, excited that his favorite client finally felt comfortable enough to play along.  
\- I think I can do that -Sam poured him a glass. And he didn’t look at him weird… so Scout felt another rush of bravery. And took another step  
\- Come on, gimme at least a lemon to that! Pretty please? - he tried to flirt. He did exactly the face he always gave to the girls, put on that slightly leaned-on stance, and made sure his eyes traveled slowly from Sam’s face to his hands… and back. And he felt.. weirdly good about it. Pretty normal, actually. It wasn’t any different than flirting with a girl.  
And Sam was impressed.  
\- I'll even throw in some ice cubes for your number, cutie - he saw that Jeremy was having fun... and yeah, he also wanted to test the boy's abilities. The first time he was embarrassed as hell, but now he seemed to enjoy it.  
\- Nice try... One cube for one digit?  
\- I'll have to get a bigger glass then... Or does the offer lasts until the last guest leaves?  
\- That would be fair enough - Scout winked and took a sip of water. His heart was pounding like after a good morning jog.  
\- Great, so we have plenty of time - Sam made himself a weak drink. - Not bad, kid. You'll fit right in. - he raised his glass to make a little toast. Scout did too, but he looked a bit puzzled.  
\- You were checkin' me? - he even sounded surprised. But on the other hand, well… he could’ve seen that coming. He wasn’t applying to be some kind of a waiter or something equally boring after all. It was important to feel comfortable with this type of behavior.  
\- Hey, you started it! And you did well... Unless the number offer stays on the table..?  
\- Give the boy a break, Sammy - Dawn came to the poor boy’s rescue, leaving a tray full of empty glasses just before poor Sam’s face. - Sorry I won’t clean it, I have a show to do in 10 minutes - she blew them both a kiss and turned to go backstage.  
\- Ugh, fine. Just remind our Diva that he's next behind the bar! - He shouted and she gave him a thumbs up from the distance. He took the tray and started cleaning everything - We're gonna get back to this - he also blew him a little kiss and then disappeared in the back. Okay, this time it made Scout blush.. but he was also happy that he actually overcame this… barrier he had in himself before. Three weeks ago? There was no way he could think of flirting with a guy. Or rather, he just never thought about any in that way. There was nobody to tell him that it was okay. Sure, he wasn’t completely oblivious to such topics, he just never felt… a part of them. It was kinda like just hearing the news on the radio - it flew in with one ear and flew out with another. And now…  
He scanned the audience from his bar stool. Dawn was on the stage now, dancing to a rock song he didn’t know. Men were, as always, looking at her like at a painting.. and girls were cheering for her, throwing bills on the stage. It made him laugh a little to himself. It was.. a whole world he was just discovering. The world of dancing, drinking, having fun. For the first time in his life, he was free to do what HE wanted to do, not what he needed to. And in this bar? He felt something that was drawing him to the nearly futuristic atmosphere, full of neons and strobe lights, glitter, sweat, and alcohol. A calling within. And he’d let it drag him to the pits of Hell.  
After a few hours, the bar started emptying. and around 5 a.m., it became completely empty, leaving just Sam and Scout, who decided to help out a little, seeing how tired his pal was.  
\- Ugh... I'm gonna be so dead tomorrow… actually, today. - He rubbed his eyes and yawned. At least the next day was supposed to be free until the evening battle, and it’s not like he would be needed at the morning briefing anyways. He rarely felt like he was.  
\- Don't worry sunshine, you'll get used to it - he patted his back. - Go to the dressing room, girls will give you something to change into.  
Scout nodded and went backstage, searching for the right doors. He knocked, like the gentleman he was. A gentleman who didn’t want to get slapped for entering without asking.  
\- It's open! - He heard Dawn from the other side, so he went in.  
\- Hey... ‘Am here, as promised. - He smiled. Many girls were already gone, and there was no sight of the guys from before. And for the first time, he saw them wearing regular clothes. All were in sweatpants or jeans and some hoodies, with their makeup already taken off, in cute ponytails… or in different-colored hair. He noticed wigs on styrofoam heads standing before some mirrors. So they were fake all this time???  
\- Great, honey. - Dawn smiled. God, at least her red feathers were left unchanged. For a moment he thought he’d have to wear a wig too. From the dressing room went out Tara, drinking water straight from a.. family-sized bottle. Really, she had to hold it in both hands. - Tara, get Jeremy something to wear!  
\- Sure thing! - she looked at the boy, taking a break from drinking. - You’re really doing this, huh?  
\- I guess s.o - He stood in the doors quite awkwardly. He almost felt like he was invading someone’s privacy.  
Tara went over to the little closet with spare uniforms, in case something happened on the stage. She looked through them, while Dawn offered the boy some coffee from a thermos. It was still warm and smelled nice, like almonds.  
\- Got it! - Tara exclaimed, getting out a white two-piece. - Something simple, just so it won't scare ya.  
He came closer and took the complete. He knew the material, it was often used for gym clothes. He recalled having one pair of his favorite shorts back in Boston, that he wore religiously to every sports event he could attend. He smiled at the memories, examining the clothes in his hands.  
\- You can change over there. - Dawn gestured at the little cabin Tara was previously in. Scout nodded and went there, closing the doors behind him. He undressed and caught the first piece. It turned out to be the bottom one… also, while putting it on, he discovered that he had to take off his boxers too. With slightly blushed cheeks he got both the top and the bottom part of the costume on. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He felt… naked. The clothes fit him like a second skin - the bottoms looked like a regular pair of briefs with a waist a little higher than usual and with a little chain on the side. The top was barely covering his upper chest and had only one sleeve, leaving the other arm exposed. It was weird seeing himself in something like this for the first time. It felt like a really weird Halloween costume.  
\- Uh... I think I'm ready? - He wasn’t sure if he put it on correctly, but after the girls saw him, his doubts disappeared.  
\- Look at you, hot stuff. - Dawn smiled and looked him up and down.  
\- Hot indeed. How are you feelin' handsome? - Tara echoed her friend’s enthusiasm.  
\- T-thanks... - he turned to the nearest mirror, tracing his hands along the sides. - ... I feel naked.  
\- That's basically the point - the blue-haired girl laughed and put her hands on her hips - but hey. The more naked you are, the easier is to dance on the pole.  
\- If ya say so... - He took a spin. Indeed... he looked good in this. His body was well-trained and the respawn always left his skin untouched, with no scars. Aside from the ones already fading, from when he was still a little boy. - O-okay, I think I can go out now. Ya sure there’s nobody in the club?  
\- Stop whining - the girls grabbed him by his arms and started dragging him out to the stage - At it, boy!  
Jeremy looked to the sides frantically, as if he was sure that some lost client would see him up there. But there was nobody around. The club felt almost abandoned, without the neon lights and music, with empty chairs around the stage and no chatter of the guests. Only Sam was looking over at them, waiting for the situation to unravel. He had some hopes in Jeremy, he couldn’t deny that.  
\- It’s okay, we’re alone here, really. - Dawn patted his back and they sat down before the pole, while Tara took off her sweats and stood next to it.  
\- Okay, let’s start with the basics. First, you have to know the right way to climb the pole. - She grabbed it and rested her right leg on it with the top of her foot. She wrapped her ankles around the tube and pushed herself upwards. - Like this. It’s simpler than it seems to be.  
\- So... A bit like climbing a rope? - Scout tilted his head. It was the first time he saw her on a pole, hanging so casually, holding herself with one arm loose on her side, looking down at him. It really seemed pretty easy.  
\- Something like that. Maybe besides the fact that you have to climb by pushing your ass up. - She laughed and climbed back down.  
\- Now - Dawn also took her sweats off and grabbed the second pole. She wrapped her ankle around it and pressed. - That’s a front hook. - She changed the position, so now she was holding the pole a bit higher, with the back of her knee - And that’s a knee hook.  
\- Knee, mhm.. - the boy tried doing it while sitting, but his leg started cramping.  
\- You can do an easy carousel from down here - Tara grabbed the pole above her head with both hands and pulled her legs up, doing a few light spins. - Now you turn back - she changed her hands smoothly, turning back to the pole. - And now get down - she stopped, returning to the floor. Jeremy stood up and tried with the middle pole… but he slid down on the floor before he could climb up. - AH! It’s moving!  
\- What did you think, that we spin around it? - Tara raised her brow at him and Dawn snorted in the back, almost losing balance. Jeremy felt almost stupid for thinking that.  
\- Y-yeah, kinda...  
But Tara just went up to him with a smile. And suddenly the impression he had, disappeared. Girls really just wanted to help him, not make fun of his lack of skill or information. It was something he expected back at the base, and what he wasn’t getting.  
\- You can't "jump" on it. Do it gently, then it won't spin when you don't want it to. - she helped him get up. After a few tries, he managed to hold on to the pole well and even climbed a little upward himself.  
\- I'm in the air! Like Tarzan! - he was as happy as a little boy who just climbed on a tree for the first time in his life. He looked around the club. From this perspective, everything started looking smaller. Scout saw that the audience was wider than he imagined it to be. The main room could hold so many people who will be looking at him soon. He felt nervous and excited at the same time.  
\- Freedom, huh? - the girls joined him, spinning lazily and looking at how he was holding onto the pole. - Now try to slide down nicely, just loose the grip a bit.  
He did what he was told, and, even if not as graceful as his new friends, he slid down.  
\- It’s like flying…  
\- Oh, flying? I have to show you Peter Pan! Remember the knee hook? - Dawn did that again and started spinning. She let go of the pole with her right hand and swayed to the not existing music.  
\- There’s also the scissor sit! - Tara jumped on the pole, catching it between her legs. She leaned backward, slowly, holding on with one hand.  
\- Come on, I can’t do that! - Jeremy laughed a bit nervously. Girls looked like two sirens in their element. And these were just basics.  
\- Yet! What do ya think Dawny, can he do that if we help him?  
\- I think he's got the right heart to it. And ass, too - she jumped down.  
\- Can't deny - she started dressing up again - So, boy - Tara gave him a hand - when do ya have time for training?  
Jeremy looked at both of them with a big smile. Training… finally. He’ll get to be on the other side. But, visiting the club from time to time was different than working in it, and the boy knew that. He scratched his chin, thinking about the best solution.  
\- My job is kinda… - he was looking for the right words. - They need me at various stupid hours. The nights are my only time really off.  
The girls looked at each other and nodded in unison. Like a pair of witches, they seemed to communicate without words.  
\- I needed a good argument to use the room upstairs anyway - Tara shrugged. - We can start using it whenever you can, I’ll give ya my number.  
\- R-really? You'd do that for me? - Scout was surprised. He was already mentally prepared for lonely training sessions with sketchy youtube tutorials.  
\- Yeah, sure! What do ya say?  
\- Yes, of course, I say yes! Thank you, jeez… - he hugged both of them and was nearly jumping in euphoria. He got himself lessons! He’ll finally be able to do these beautiful poses and figures and… and everything.  
\- You’re crushing us! - Tara laughed. - When do ya wanna begin?  
\- Is tomorrow okay? - he let the girls go. He felt a new rush of energy flowing through him. - Wait, should I go shopping first? Read a book? Choose some tunes?  
\- Jesus, relaaaaax. We'll take you shopping later, for now, you can use this one, take it home - Dawn yawned and stretched.  
\- Or we can surprise you with a nice outfit, for a good beginning - she looked at him like at a chocolate chip cookie, making Jeremy blush and suddenly aware of the little material he had on himself.  
\- You'd really do that? You don’t have to, come on...  
\- Sure, baby, you're family now.  
“A family” Jeremy smiled at these words. Yes, he liked the sound of these words coming from the girls.  
Tara yawned too, taking her bag from the floor.  
\- If you happen to have a pole laying somewhere around, you can start climbing and the figures we taught you today. And then we will move on. But… - she yawned again, hanging on equally tired Dawn - not today...  
\- Yeah yeah, right, you need sleep... - it was like a virus because he found himself yawning too. - Okay, WE need sleep. I-I'll go change and leave. Thanks again!  
\- No problem, again - Dawn smiled widely.  
Girls waved him goodbye and went to the backdoor exit. He quickly changed and shoved the costume into his jacket’s pocket. He didn’t want any of the boys to see him just carrying it around.  
When he was leaving, he met Sam smoking a cigarette outside. The man offered him one, but Scout refused.  
\- How did you feel up there? - he had his hair let down, a light wind kept bringing them to his face.  
\- Oh man.. amazing. Nothing can compare. And I think it will just get better - Jeremy rubbed his eyes and started searching for the car keys. The sun was already starting to show on the horizon, and he knew he had to get to the base as soon as he could.  
\- It will, trust me. - Sam smiled at him kindly, like an older brother would, while teaching the younger one something he was passionate about.  
\- Are ya dancin’ too? - Scout asked curiously.  
\- Not anymore. - He let out a cloud of white smoke. - But I used to do it… a lot.  
\- So why didya stop?  
\- Contusion - Sam sighed. - I broke my leg pretty awful and… I couldn’t do many figures after. It was then when I decided to launch a club on my own. - He smiled, looking at the turned-off neon above them. - It’s also my escape.  
\- … Yeah. I was wondering where the name came from - he also looked at the neon, clutching the keys in his hand. Escape… Everyone was running from something. And they had to run somewhere. This club was the perfect place for that. Maybe that's what was making Scout feel so much welcomed here. Maybe that's what made him stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Sorry for the long wait, me and Weska started uni again and it was crazy :( But we're back with a little longer chapter! Unfortunately we didn't include the rest of the mercs yet, but Chapter 4 will bring them to ya, don't worry ^^'  
> See you in two weeks! (if the uni has mercy...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a life-changing choice, Scout comes back to his mundane life at the base. However, he did not expect the news he got at the morning briefing.

Coming back to the base wasn’t the easiest task. His eyes were shutting every few minutes when he was driving on the long, boring road with only a few other cars passing him by. But at last, after really hard tries, he pulled up to the driveway. The gate was closed, as he left it. He really hoped that nobody would come and ask him where he was so early in the morning.   
As he was entering the code, however, leaning through the window, he heard another car starting on the other side. Soon enough he saw Sniper’s camper going his direction. The gate opened and the men passed each other. Scout was trying really hard not to look tired and suspicious. He waved at Sniper and even gave him a smile, but the Australian didn’t seem to give him a second thought. And to be honest, Scout thought it was for the best. But where was he going so early in the morning, though? Hunting?  
Scout laughed a little to himself. Yeah, that totally sounded like Sniper. The mysterious Australian who spent his free time alone in his watchtower or carving in the wood outside, or somethin’. He still hasn't really figured that guy out yet.   
The boy parked and, using his last bit of strength, he ran to his room, shutting the doors behind him and jumping on the bed. He had at least two hours to take a nap. Then he’ll just drink some Bonk and he’ll be fresh as a daisy, ready to bash some heads. And in the evening, take his first lesson. That sounded like a good day ahead of him. 

A loud banging from across the hall woke Jeremy up, nearly causing him to fall off his bed. He sat right up, ready to fight in a comic-like kung-fu position, looking straight at his doors.  
\- Rise and shine, cupcakes! - Soldier was banging something that sounded like metal pots loudly while marching through the corridor. Scout looked at the clock hanging above his desk and discovered that he’s been granted a solid hour of sleep. Half of what he expected, but still better than none at all.   
He grabbed some fresh clothes out of his closet and headed to the shower room. His mind was a bit hazy because of the sleepless night, but it really was nothing some caffeine couldn’t fix. And then he’ll just take a nap in the afternoon, after the battle, and he’ll be all set for the evening. He smiled at the thought of training with Tara tonight. He had so many questions he wanted to ask…  
\- Mornin’ lad - Demoman yawned, walking past him with a cup of what smelled like irish coffee. Not to be surprised, but at least it wasn’t pure tequila at 8 a.m.  
\- ‘Sup - Scout nodded at him, but the man was already starting to disappear around the corner, making his way into the living room. In the mornings most boys were like zombies, they were totally zoned out of reality. Jeremy shrugged it off like he always did and just hit the showers.   
Half an hour later he came out of the bathroom, freshened up, and ready to face the long and boring day ahead.   
He headed to the kitchen and the first thing he did was sticking his head into the fridge. He took out his energy drink… and that was it. The fridge was completely hollow, aside from a few liquor bottles.   
\- Fuck, not again… - he muttered under his breath and sighed. He couldn’t remember whose turn it was to get the groceries, but at this point, he wasn’t ready to pick any fights. Resigned, he sat down by the table and started playing with the drink in his can, taking a sip every now and then. He looked at the clock again. The team was probably already in the briefing room, receiving instructions, planning the next missions, the usual stuff he rarely took a part in. He wasn’t the best tactic and he knew it, so he just, every time, went for it his own way. He knew it, they knew it. They didn’t cross their ways.   
When he was still dying on the table though, trying to keep his eyes open, he heard someone coming into the kitchen. He lazily turned his head to see who it was and he saw Sniper putting away bags full of groceries on the counter. Oh… so that’s why he was out so early. But wasn’t he shopping the last time?  
\- What’s this, you’re saving someone’s ass this week? - He asked playfully, immediately covering his mouth to yawn.   
\- … Yeah. Yours. - Sniper didn’t even look at him, again. He started taking everything out of the bags himself.  
Oh shit, Jeremy totally forgot. Was it really his turn? He was so caught up in the whole Escape dream that…  
\- Damn, uh… sorry - he shot up from his seat, almost spilling his drink. He went up to Sniper and took one of the bags with an intent to help.   
Sniper murmured something and nodded, accepting the apology.   
\- Start writing it down, or something… you also have kitchen duty tomorrow.   
Scout looked at the Australian over his shoulder.  
\- Do I, really? Fuck, I totally forgot… - he ran his hands through his hair and face, exhaling loudly. So he won’t be able to stay at the Escape too long, two sleepless nights in a row were too much even for him.   
\- What, you got plans? - Sniper looked at him a bit puzzled. The boy overreacted, as always, but there was something like disappointment in his voice.   
\- … Nah, I… - Scout shook his head. “Come on, stupid, think!” - It’s nothing. - “Wow, genius, that was really something. Not suspicious at all.“  
\- … Right. - He didn’t want to question Scout any longer, he could see that the boy clearly didn’t sleep well. Or at all, since he saw him coming back to the base in the early morning. So he decided to respect Scout’s privacy the same way he wanted his to be respected as well.  
When they took care of everything, Sniper wanted to head out to the briefing room. He was already late, but Spy would understand. The spook didn’t have a choice if he wanted to eat at all. But before he went, he turned to Scout.  
\- Are you coming?  
\- Who, me? - Scout asked. - Nah, you guys probably don’t even need me there. Spy's just gonna yell stupid stuff for the whole meeting. - He smirked and threw his can out to the trash.  
\- You sure? This one may be important. - Sniper insisted. He didn’t like the fact that Scout was skipping meetings. It weakened the team, in his opinion. And seeing the boy getting killed all the time… wasn’t pleasant either.   
\- Jeez, okay… but if I fall asleep, you’re the one responsible for waking me up - Jeremy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn’t feel like going, especially knowing he’ll come in late. But, with Sniper by his side, it couldn’t be that terrible. They didn’t talk that much, but Sniper wasn’t much of a talker overall.   
Jeremy didn’t know his real name. To be honest, nobody in the base knew. Well, maybe Medic, but he’d never reveal such information. It was the same in Spy’s and Pyro’s case. Med could’ve lost his license but he had some class. Or he just liked knowing more than the rest of the team. Scout wasn’t sure.   
Sniper knocked on the doors and entered, Jeremy following him with his gaze stuck on the heels of Sniper’s shoes. He could feel all eyes turning on them. He shifted his arms, trying to shake that feeling of being watched off.  
\- Ah, I see you’ve decided to join us. It’s about time. - Spy’s voice was… pleasant as always.   
\- We were shopping.   
“We?”  
Scout looked at the man, who was taking his seat by the table. He did the same, next to Pyro, who was on the verge of boredom. Sniper’s face was relaxed and he was looking straight at Spy, very confident about his words. Even though he just lied.   
\- … Of course. - The Frenchman looked over at Jeremy, raising his right brow. - Can’t we even trust you with one simple task every few weeks, Scout? We have a schedule for a reason.   
\- We got everything we needed, what’s the big deal? - Sniper drew Spy’s attention back to himself. - Mate, we have a battle in two hours, there’s no time for that.   
Scout didn’t look at either of them. He was playing with a pen he found on the table, nervously spinning it in-between his fingers. Sniper stood up for him, although he didn’t have to. But Jeremy was grateful. He really didn’t have the energy to argue with anyone right now.  
Spy didn’t address Sniper’s words and after a brief moment of silence, he came back to explaining a new plan of attack to get the intel from BLU’s headquarters. The boy glanced in his savior’s direction, but he was just observing the board before them. It was the first time he felt a hint of solidarity with him. It was nice, sharing a secret... Even if it was as trivial as a lie about shopping together. Scout wasn’t listening to the meeting at all. In his head exhaustion was mixing with excitement. It was a small thing, but it surely added to his good mood. He really wanted to thank him, but the meeting was getting longer and longer with each minute, to the point where he almost fell asleep.   
\- Scout. Scout! - Engineer yelled in his direction, bringing the boy back to Earth.  
\- What, jeez! - He rubbed his eyes.  
\- Boy, are you even listenin’? We’re planning your line of attack right now.   
\- What for? I get on the field, I bash every blue head I can see, I try to get the briefcase. Same as always. - Scout shrugged. No matter how many times they tried to make some changes, he always fought the same.   
\- Because, genius, yer gettin’ killed the most out of all of us - Demo pointed at the whiteboard. And, fair enough, his death count was almost twice times higher than the first three months he was working with REDs. - The line’s gettin’ longer, and it should be quite the opposite, shouldn't it, lad?  
Scout examined the board. He didn’t care how much time he was dying during each match. As long as he got the guys killed, weapons tested and briefcase’s taken, he considered the job done. And so he said, triggering a collective sigh in the room.  
\- We know, but you spend half the match spawning. - Spy tapped the board with a marker.  
\- Well, maybe if Medic wanted to heal me more… - Scout started, but said German stopped him.  
\- Oh no, don’t bring me into zhis! I can’t heal you every five minutes, because you run around so carelessly!   
\- Well, then there’s nothing more I can do. I’m an easy target. - Jeremy looked somewhere to the side, shrugging again.  
\- Scout, can you stop pouting like a baby for just a second? - Spy massaged the bridge of his nose.  
\- I’m not pouting, ‘am just stating the obvious.  
\- No, you’re just insubordinate, private! - Soldier banged his fist on the table.   
\- We’re not in the army! - Scout yelled back. He was getting annoyed more and more each second. - Okay, since you are so sure about your magical strategy - Jeremy said in a mocking tone and turned his head to the whiteboard - then tell me, how is it supposed to make me better, huh?  
Spy turned the board over and wrote something, but Scout couldn’t see what it was. Not looking at the boy, he casually said:  
\- We’re teaming you up with Sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!   
> It's the first time we see Scout at the base, are you excited? I sure am!   
> I'm still working on a good update schedule, too! Next time I'll post (probably in the first week of December) I should have it all clear! :>  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me and my lovely co-creator and proof-reader, Weska <3   
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Escape". Me and Weska really grew to love this idea and decided to make it into a full story, with possible turns and twists and side-stories. We'll be mainly focusing on Speeding Bullet, but who knows what will happen along the way...


End file.
